The Leana Tan Show Interview with the Stars of PKM
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Leana tan Interviews Ash, Misty and Brock about the eppys, life and the movies!!!


The Leana Tan show!! Interviews with the stars of Pokemon!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!!!  
  
  
*Music starts an crowd cheers as leana walks on stage*  
  
Leana: Hello, and welcome to my show!!*crowd claps* Today I have a very special show for ya!!! I'll be interviewing the stars of the world famous reality show...POKEMON *crowd hoots and cheers* Our First guest is the star of the show....ASH KETCHUM! *girls in crowd scream as he walks out* Hi, Ash, Welcome to my show  
Ash: It's great to be here!   
Leana: So Ash, what's it like to be a part of the world famous POKEMON  
Ash: It's awesome!! I really enjoy it!  
Leana: How did you get to do this show ash?  
Ash: Well a week before I was going to start my journey a group of film makers came to my town and said they wanted to make a reality show. During a big town meeting I was voted on as the star. My mom was really happy because then she'd know where and how I was at all times.  
Leana: ya, surely a mothers dream. Now I understand 2 days before you started your journey you had some problems with the film makers?  
Ash: Yep, they wanted me to act like a bad boy an act really tough, I think I'm tough enough *crowd laughs*.  
Leana: *giggles a little* It must have been really embarrassing when your Pikachu wouldn't obey you, since the whole world would see that.  
Ash: Just a little, but that's what being a trainer is all about working hard! Besides, if I wasn't for Pikachu, I would never of met my friends, Misty and Brock.   
Leana: And if it wasn't for Pikachu, team Rocket wouldn't be following you around! Now, Misty was a bit hard on you when you two first met.   
Ash: That's just her nature to get angry easily, as you probably saw.  
Leana: Yea, she seems really mean sometimes. But at heart she's really nice? And I bet a lot of guys think she's hot right? *boys in crowd hoot*   
Ash: Yea, she' can be really sweet sometimes, but other times she can really hurt ya, Physically and mentally.  
Leana: You didn't answer my last question. I bet a lot of guys think she's a hottie right?  
Ash: *blushing* None that I know of.   
Leana:*grins* Ok, well about Brock. Doesn't he embarrass you? Going after every girl he sees!  
Ash: Yep, but I cant stop him, it's just his nature. weird but true. He'd have better luck becoming gay.  
Leana: I have a cousin who's gay, Rudy, He'd love Brock.  
Ash: Rudy? How long has he been gay  
Leana: Ever since he lost this chick to some guy.  
Ash: I think I know him...  
Leana: Wow. Anyways. OK all you girls got to see Ash, Now all you girls get to see Misty!!! COME ON OUT MISTY! *guys hoot as Misty walks out*  
Misty: His everyone, It's great top be here!!   
Leana: Misty, please have a seat next to Ash. So what are your views on POKEMON  
Misty: I think it's awesome Idea. I really love being a part of it.   
Leana: Do you have anything about the show that you wish they'd take out?  
Misty: Actually yea. I wish they'd take out Brock. he's really annoying.   
Ash: totally agree  
Leana: Wow, and on the show you seem like great friends.  
Ash: We are.  
Misty: We just can't take him any more. He almost ended up in jail last week for trying to get a date with the presidents daughter!  
Leana: Hm, maybe we can get him to quit, I'm good at getting people to quit.  
Voice from backstage: More like getting people fired!!  
Leana: *cough cough* anyways. Maybe if Brock had a date he'd quit.  
Ash: *stands up* would any girl in the audience go out with Brock??  
Audience: *laughs as if Ash is joking*  
Leana: So I'm guessing you were happy when Brock stayed behind with Prof. Ivy.  
Misty: It was like my dream had come true. Everything was going great after he left.  
Ash: yea, even Tracey when Tracey joined it got better.  
Leana: Talking of tracey....does he have a girlfriend? I mean, So you liked Tracey better then Brock? Why?  
Misty; Tracey was more...to him self. He didn't insist we do anything his way an all he did all day was draw.   
Ash: yea, he didn't harp on about if my Pokemon needed cleaning  
Misty: or if our clothes looked bad.  
Leana: Ah, I see. Anyway Misty, I hear you love water Pokemon, is there a story behind that?  
Ash: not this again *puts hand over his face*  
Misty: You heard it ONCE, now let me talk. I was 5 years old when I fist saw a water Pokemon. It was a vaporeon. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life! My family run a water Pokemon gym, but I never understood why. Never understood why water Pokemon meant so much. My great grandmother was a water Pokemon trainer. And one day she was training with her staru when the bridge they were in caved in. She was killed of course but she came back....as a goddess, and now searches the earth for her lost staru. there fore Water pokemon are very important in my family.   
Leana: *tears in her eyes* That's so beautiful Misty *audiences cries*  
Ash: It's not a sad story! What's with you guys!!  
Misty: Oh whatever ash, when I first told you, you cried yourself to sleep.  
Ash: *tears in his eyes* but...that poor....staru.....what if they never find it...it'll be alone.....FOREVER!  
Leana: Anyways, It's time to bring Brock on to the stage...COME ON OUT.  
Brock: *crowd boo's as he walks out* Hello hello, ladies be sad no longer, my number is 1-800-love-Brock  
Ash: The sad thing is.....that really is his cell number.  
Brock: So Leana, you doing anything tonight? *sitting next to Leana*  
Leana: *scoots chair away* y...yea, anyway, what do you hate most about your journey Brock?  
Brock: Ash and Misty's constant arguing. They never stop!  
Ash: That's so not true, I only argue with Misty when she's wrong!  
Misty: That's impossible , cause I'm never wrong! Your the one that's always wrong  
Ash: Your kidding right? Your practically never right!  
Misty: HAHA funny, I said to go left on the way over here, but no "misty we should go right", and we ended up at the Pokemon center.  
Ash: wow one mistake!  
Leana: QUIET!   
Brock: see what I mean  
Leans: ok Brock, what;s your favorite part of your journey?  
brock: All the beautiful ladies....like you Leana  
Leana: Ewww moving on. So you specialize in Rock Pokemon right Brock?  
Brock: Of course, they so dependable! There's no better type.   
Leana: Is there a story behind that.  
Brock; Yes  
Ash and Misty: Oh no  
Brock: One day when I was 7, a young girl named Laci had an Onix. I hated rock pokemon, but when I was talking to her she said "I love Rock Pokemon, an could never love a man who didn't", so I made an effort to love them, and now I do....only problem is...she got killed when her Onix fell on her...*tears in his eyes* OH LACI, COME BACK TO ME.  
Leana: Almost makes you wanna cry....But you don't!*crowd laughs*  
Brock: It's not a laughing matter.  
Ash: yes Brock, yes it is!  
Misty: *laughing* You....fell in love....with a chick who...got squashed....BY A ROCK POKEMON!!! HAHHAAAA  
Leana: Ok let's change the subject. About your movies.   
Ash: yeah, we have had 4 movies up to now, but there's a 5th one in progress.  
Leana: Now, the first , tell us a little about that.... did it really happen, or was it set up?  
Misty: Like all our episodes...it really happened. We don't remember anything except what we saw on the tape. Mewtwo deleted our memory so all we know is what the Camera man got on tape.  
Leana: Ok, how about the second one, now Brock, you didn't star in this one, but we saw you when Prof. oak was talking to Ivy.   
Brock: yea, so You'd have to asked Ash and Misty about that one.  
Leana: Ash, did you have an feelings for melody, you can tell us the truth.  
Ash: I thought she was interesting, but no, no special feelings.  
Leana: Misty, you got a little jealous there.  
Misty: Not jealous, angry.   
Leana: Sure, well this clip says different   
  
*movie clip*  
Ash: are ya coming Misty?  
Misty: No way.... if you want someone to do what you want, when you want, you should get your self a girl friend  
*movie clip over*  
  
Leana: I see jealousy there, don't you audience? * audience agree*  
Misty: *blushing like an apple* no, like I said angry.   
Leana: Well that movie brought in over 10 billion dollars, and mostly because of this clip  
  
*Movie clip*  
  
Melody: Legend or not Ash can't do this alone *hands flute to Misty*  
Misty: *pushes flute back to melody* No, I'll go find Ash, and Ash is never really alone cause he's got...Me   
  
*Movie clip over*  
  
Audience: AWWWW  
Leana; Awww, I wish some one would say that about me.  
Ash: I never saw that part before.....  
Brock: That's the part where Misty supposedly accidentally stood spilt coke all over us.  
Misty: Well I ah... I had to make the movie interesting....right?  
Leana: Well Misty your little remark made the film makers billions!! But I'm not saying Ash has never said anything that's made them millions, take a look at this clip from the eppy "For crying out loud"  
  
*episode clip*  
  
*Ash, togepi, Brock and Wilimina standing under a tree during a storm*  
Ash: Don't worry, as soon as the storms over, we'll go find Misty....I hope*  
  
*Episode clip over*  
  
Leana: This is what makes my job great!!!   
Ash: well.... Togepi wanted to see Misty, he hardly ever stopped crying.  
Leana: I don't think he was the only one who wanted to see Misty. I just realized something. Brock hasn't done anything good for this show except leave. Anyway, that's all the time I have for today. I'll continues interviewing the starz on Pokemon on our next show....Good night everyone!!!!  
  
The end  
  
so?? what ya think? My first attempt on a game show fic. How does it sound? should I continue? Write all in reviews an check out my other fics!!!! 


End file.
